A Vampire Story
by KPsoldier220
Summary: Kim has a seceret that is let out when Ron is made fun of.
1. Chapter 1

Rated M for sex sitches, language, and violence. I make no profit.I encourage helpful critazation.

_I do not own any Kp characters or events that happened in the show._

**A Vampire Story**

Some people say vampires are just mindless blood-sucking Monsters who subdue people so they can get their blood and fulfill their sexual urges. That is not all true. Some vampires are friendly, nice, and popular. How do I know this you might ask. Well, I am one. My name is Kim Possible. I know, shocking isn't it? Well I remember once when my popularity got me in to trouble with the law and my love life. Do you want to hear my story? Good, come closer, I won't bite.

It all started at none other than Middleton High School in Middleton, CO on a sunny day. Ron Stoppable (my boyfriend and best friend) and I were walking together on our way to Latin 101. It was our last class so I suggested that we just go to my house. Ron immediately disagreed. "No way Kim you know it's against the rules."

"Fuck the rules Ron, we never have any fun! You're always following the rules. Why can't we have sex Ron? Is there another woman?" I asked him, my thoughts were racing with all these bad thoughts. "No." Ron replied. "Then what is it Ron am I not pleasing you? Please tell me because your starting to hurt my feelings!" "Kim, calm down, I love you and want to wait till we are ready." "I AM READY RON! WHAT DO YOU NEEEED A HUGE SIGN OVER MY DAMN HEAD! I HAVE BEEN DROPPING HINTS ALL YEAR!" "I'm not talking about you, I'm talking about me. It's just that I'm scared." "R- Ron are you afraid of me?"

I was shattered. "Ron how…" sob, "Ronald Stoppable are you afraid I'm going to… bite you?" "Don't get mad Kim it's just that I've been doing some research and it says that Vampires male and female can get urges to bite their partner when having sex."

"But Ron I won't bite you please if I do get the urge to bite I will have pillow with me." "Alright Kim lets go."

Later in my room…

"Ron are you going to take your clothes off or what." I asked Ron. "Yes, Kim I'm just getting ready." Ron told me from behind a screen.

Then he stepped out completely nude. He was surprisingly strong for the loser with only two friends as everyone thought he was. I was shaken out of my trance by Ron getting under the covers.

Ron just settled in when I jumped at him hungry for sex. I was dyeing to do this for years. Ron responded by cupping my left breast and gently grazing my right one with his teeth. I hissed with pleasure. He then ventured down her chest to stomach with his tongue. "Me likes what me sees," Ron said "Ron come on get with it! My parents will be home soon." As if on command Ron placed himself inside me. Wave after wave of pleasure came over me as Ron made short jerks in and out. "OHHHHHH! Ron… har**der… HARder.** Please Ron just… **WAH OUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCHHHH!" **A humongous wave of pain struck my body as my barrier was mutilated.

"Kim! Are you okay! Came a voice from downstairs. "Oh no ,Kim, it's your mom." Ron said just as I felt a hot fluid emit from Ron's meat and two veg.

"**_KIMBERLY ANNEGUILA POSSIBLE! HOW DARE YOU EVEN SO MUCH AS TAKE OFF YOUR SHIRT IN FRONT OF A BOY, EVEN RON!"_** "But mom you know I get urges I needed to have sex or I felt like I was gonna die. I didn't want to use Pandaroo again. "Well you should have called me and I would have gotten a condom."

Not what I expected to hear. I mean one min. I hear not to have sex at all and now I hear my mom is talking about her buying Ron a condom. Come back tomorrow and I'll tell you more now get before I bite you. SHOO!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2

Come on in. Before I continue the story let me share my family tree. My great- grandfather was a vampire who married my great-grandma. They made my Nana Possible who had my dad. Yes my father is a vampire. And here I am. Anyway back to my story.

The next day, Ron and I were at school in Science. "Ron I'm sorry for getting you in trouble." I said. "No Kim I'm sorry for not listening to you earlier. I should have said yes no questions asked." Ron replied. "You're my girlfriend and best friend I was wrong to disobey you." "Disobey me?" I was baffled to hear his voice. It sounded as if he were in a trance. "Ron, are you okay?" "Yes of course I'm okay," Ron said shaking his head. "Why do you ask?" "No reason" I replied confused.

After school a group of popular girls and (including Bonnie) were standing in the gym talking about boys. Josh Mankey, Brik Flagg, ect. "Oh yes," Bonnie said just as I entered the room. "We can't forget about Kim's lover boy, Ron. So Kim have you and lover boy had it yet or are you to scared Kimmie." All the girls laughed.

"Shut up, bonnie!" I practically yelled. "You're just jealous that you never made it past first base with Brik. " Oh shut up Kim I bet you haven't even taken so much as a sock off in front of Ron." Bonnie shot. "As a matter of fact I did it yesterday I had sex with Ron stoppable." "Wow I'm surprised he could even find out were to put it." Bonnie said. "You little bitch!" I said lunging at Bonnie ready to rip her head off.

I was punching the shit out of Bonnie when Ron came in for practice. "Kim, what the heck are you doing to her Kim," Ron yelled. "Ron, I can handle myself thank you very much." I growled at him. "KP amp down!" Ron said firmly. "Fine, Ron." I replied. Then I got down in Bonnie's face and hissed then I walked away.

"Kim I'm worried about you." Ron told me later at Buenos Nacho. I mean you almost killed Bonnie, why?" Ron asked softly. "Bonnie was making fun of you. She was saying you couldn't have it." I said a little softer than usual. "And were would she get an idea like that." Ron shot suspiciously. Well I told her we had it yesterday and"

"You told her! Ron screamed not caring who heard Kim you know how she is! This will be all over school in a few days! Kkkkkiiiimmm how could you I'm getting sick of how you parade our relation ship around like this. You need to learn to keep a secret. God Kim I can't take it any more! I just need a break!"

I was mad trust me. "Ron, do you know who you're messing with!" I screamed. Everybody was staring at me. "I'm sorry Ron I was just surprised." "So what did Bonnie say about me?" Ron asked. Well, she said you didn't know were to put it," I said. "I wish someone would teach Bonnie to shut her mouth shut for good." Ron said.

"So I should have known you would have said that. Kim I just came by to ask who is the man and who is the lady when it happens?" Bonnie asked. "You know what Bonnie, you can kiss my ass!" Ron said. "Man Ron I never realized how much your words don't hurt." "Shut it Bonnie can you not see that we're trying to eat or are you retarted?" I asked.

Bonnie just stomped off. "She is so mean." Ron said annoyed. Then I'll be meaner," I shot.

Later that night I was in my room thinking about today. Then I remembered Ron said "I wish someone would teach Bonnie shut her mouth permanently." I wanted to end Bonnie and all the people who make fun of Ron permanently.

So I snuck over to Bonnie's house and hide in a bush in her lawn. Patiently I waited, patiently I watched, and finally Bonnie came out the door wearing a blue dress and high heels. Mom I'm leaving to meet my friend." Bonnie yelled "Okay honey you be good now!" Bonnie's mom yelled back. "I will mom." Bonnie replied.

Bonnie walked down the street as I crept a couple feet back. Suddenly she turned around at me and took off running. I chased her all the way downtown until she turned the corner to a back alley. I went in after her. 'I wish I could restrain her' I thought.

Suddenly four chains appeared out of nowhere. They had hooks on each end of the chains. Two hooks attached themselves to a fire escape on each side of the alley. The other end of each pierced her arms. Other two did the same with her feet.

"Kim what are you doing! How did you do that? Why are you here?" Bonnie asked. All I said was "goodnight bitch!" then I sunk my teeth into her neck. When I was done I through the remains into the dumpster. So it began the hunt for blood. I was an active vampire. Don't get me wrong I mean I had blood everyday, just not human blood.

I was about to leave when I heard Bonnie's friend coming. 'I need to get past her without her knowing it's me.' I thought. All of a sudden I was changing from head to toe. Even my clothes were different. I quickly pulled out my compact mirror only to find Bonnie's face. "What the hell," I said to myself looking down. I had Bonnie's dress on. "I'm Bonnie!"

It's late I need to feed. I have tons more for you in the mourning. It is a surprise so come back tomorrow! Now go before I get really hungry.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3

Where the hell were you? You were supposed to be here thirty minutes ago .Oh well, we can't waste time. One of my kills got a little to bloody. On with the story.

"Bonnie, there you are, come on were gonna be late!", it was Kim's friend Tara.

"Go where?" I asked stupidly.

"Duh Bonnie, did you get smacked on the head or some thing?" Tara asked. "Were going to the Cinema to watch Dracula with Brick and Josh, remember?"

"Oh... yeah," I answered hesitantly.

As we walked along the dark lonely street to the cinema I couldn't help but notice how skimpy Tara's outfit was. All she had on was a pink strapless shirt that cut off to show her stomach and the top of her cleavage. The bottom half of her body consisted of matching pink jeans that came to her thighs. The image that came into my mind at that moment, I will never forget.

Suddenly the smell of blood crept stung my nose, I was hungry again. I needed blood.

"Bonnie are you okay?" asked Tara. I then realized I was in a position that looked like I was kissing her neck.

"Uh . . . sure I'm fine," I lied.

"Right," said Tara in a freaked out voice. I couldn't take it any more I needed blood.

"Tara," I said without thinking, my mind on blood. Come over here I need to ask you something."

"Ok," said Tara in an unsure voice. Suddenly I saw long tangles of red hair grow from my head.

"KIM!" shrieked Tara. "Were did you come fro-"

"Get ready to die bitch!" was the last thing I said to poor Tara. Something happened when I bit her. A shot of pleasure shot through my body. My mind flashed to sex with Ron. Ever since I have always felt pleasure when biting a victim, and for some reason I always think of Ron.

Anyway, where was I? Oh yes, after I killed Tara, I went to the only person who would help. You guessed it, Ron answered his door around 11:00. Luckily his parent were on their usual date night and didn't get back till 12:00, an hour from now.

As soon as Ron said hi he knew something was wrong.

"What is it KP?" Ron was asking worriedly. "You know you can tell me.

"I-killed-Bonnie-and-Tara," I sobbed into his chest.

"You what!" Ron screamed. For the first time, I could tell Ron was scared of me. I mean he would never fight me but he was never "scared" of me.

"What will you tell their parents?" he asked seriously.

"I don't know," I said remembering how sweet Tara's mom was to her and how sad she would be to know her baby was dead.

We went in the house and sat down, mesobbing as I follwed Ron to the den.

"What happened"asked Ron in a horrified voice.

"I was f-f-ollowing B-Bonnie and Ik-k-killed her. Then I-I t-t-t-turned into her a-and k-killed Tara." I explained through sobs. Ron consoled me and got me a cup of coffe.

"Lets get some sleep." Ron suggested . "Okay" I replied.

The next morning I woke up to sound of Ron's mom and dad's hushed voices. It sounded like they were arguing. Just then I realized I was naked and in Ron's bed. Ron grunted then rolled over, I realized he was naked too.

Just then I noticed a large red spot on the sheets where I had been lying. "But, it's not my period." I said to my self.

"Kim?" said Ron Tiredly. "What are you doing here?"

"I don't know." I said puzzled. "I remember coming here, but after that my mind went blank."

"Well you should at least put some clothes onbefore my parents come in and find us."

After I put on my clothesI went home. I sat all day up in my room trying to find out what happened last night.My mind couldn't process what happened that night until the next day. I was shaving my legs while showering and I cut myself. The sharp smell of blood reached my nose followed by pleasure. An image came to mind that shocked me. Ron and I were having sex and Ron was under me and I was thrusting harder and harder. Ron just moaned louder and louder. All of a sudden it all stopped. I was hunched over in the shower suckling my cut and tasting the warm coppery taste of my own blood.

"What the hell was that," I asked myself.

Well, time for you to go. It's getting dark. But, before you leave let me say this, I didn't mean to kill Tara, I just needed blood. A vampire doesn't want to kill a vampire has to kill. I didn't want to kill Tara she was just there and I needed blood to survive. Remember that .I don't want to kill that's why I fight crime. I wanted to pay the world back for my crimes. Good night and take care.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

What are you doing here so early? I just got back from, well you know. Any way I don't have anything planned for today so the real story is about to begin. You better pull up a comfortable chair this is gonna be a long day.

Anyway, I was sitting there in the shower wondering what in the mother fucking depths of hell just happened. My mother came to the door and said, " Are you okay in there Kimmie cub?"

"Sure mom just nicked my leg shaving," I said in a voice that suggested I wasn't okay at all. "I'll be out in a minute." I turned the knob to the shower off. My leg was still oozing blood when I crossed the tiled floor of my bathroom. When I finally got a towel over my wet body there was a trail of crystal red liquid on the Baby Blue tiles. I took a deep breath and the sharp smell of blood filled my lungs intoxicating me. I gave a shudder as my eyes rolled back into my sockets and lost my balance for a second when I slipped on the trail of dark red liquid but regained it after a minute or two. I stumbled to the door my fangs flaring. I wrenched the door open and fell to the ground with a thump gulping in lungfulls of fresh, blood free, air.

"Whoa Kim, calm down, and put those teeth away!" "Yea, and put your towel back on! Eww, your gross Kim." It was the dweebs.

"When I get my hands on you I swear I will!"

"Hick-abick-aboo" Jim said. "Husha!" answered Tim and they ran down the stairs and out of sight.

It was then that I noticed that my towel had slipped off in my mad dash to get out of the bathroom. It lay on the floor beneath my naked body.

"Damn it!" I said under my breath. I grabbed my towel and scrambled up the ladder to my attic room.

After I was properly dressed I went back to the bathroom and cleaned the blood up off the floor.

"It was like I was in a gas chamber or something." I said to Ron over the phone. I saw something else right when I cut my leg. Ron, did you and have sex last night?"

"Uh, yea of course Kim why do you think you woke up naked in my bed?" Ron answered in a mild state of shock. "Why do you ask?"

"Because, I had no clue what happened last night and I just had a vision when I cut myself of you and I having sex. It's kind of creeping me out."

"What, you and I having sex, I thought you're the one who wanted it to happen." Ron said jokingly.

"This is serious Ron I'm not talking about the sex you know that, I'm talking about the vision when I nicked myself." I stated matter-of-factly. "Anyway, I've got to go now, bye."

"Yea see ya Kim. Bye."

I skipped breakfast because I was not that hungry.

Later when I was at Bueno Nacho I asked Ron if he noticed the red spot on the bed. He nodded his head and I apologized.

"That's okay." he said, "I needed to wash those sheets anyway. So have you decided how your gonna break the news to their moms.

"No, I don't really want to discuss that right now. I have enough to worry about without getting involved in that right now."

Just then the signal from the Kimmunicator beeped that same, familiar tune. I grabbed it and, trying to sound normal, I pressed the button and Wade, the ten-year-old computer genius, appeared on the screen.

"What's the sitch Wade?" I asked in my usual ready for action attitude.

"Uh… Kim, I don't think your going to believe this, but a crime has just come up right here I Middleton. Two girls were found dead. One was left in a dumpster and the other one was left on a street corner under a bench.

"Really?" I said in horror, for the crime he was explaining was mine. A lump slowly started to form in my throat. R-really…any leads?"

" Not yet. But, Kim there is something you need to know they're from your school."

At the mention of that what tiny hope of a coincidence left my body. I had a sour feeling of despair rise up from my stomach. My face must have gotten pale because Wade my made some comment about him understanding my pain. All of a sudden I didn't want to eat my Naco.

"Okay, keep me updated." I put the kimunicator back in my pocket and stood up. "I'm gonna go home. I am not feeling well." My hands were shaking.

"Okay KP," you want me to walk you home?" Ron asked worriedly.

"No, I'm okay I just need to clear my head." I replied sullenly. "See you later Ron, I love you." I gave him a kiss and left before he could reply.

I was on my way home, thinking of what to say to the girls' moms when the time came when I couldn't help but thinking of the way I was filled with pleasure when I cut myself. I thought and thought but could not come up with any explanation to he phenomena. I had to see an expert, I had to see my father. I sprinted up a side alley when I saw none other than Brik Flagg, the football team's star quarterback. He looked horrible, his Letterman jacket was torn and he looked drunk.

"Why her…" he gasped at me.

"Bri-?"

"The very night too…" he seemed to say more to himself than to me. "What ** hic **happened to my hic Bonnie?" he screamed in between drunken hiccups.

"What the hell, I thought to myself, is Brik doing in an alleyway drunk as fuck? Someone needs to put the poor bastard out of his misery." Just then the urge to bite, to kill was bursting, and he was probably gonna kill himself anyway. So I thought why waste the blood. I could not help it anymore I needed blood I needed to feel the skin break and my teeth sink into his thick jugular. Before I even got the thought through my head the deed was done and I could feel the thick coppery-sweet taste of the quarterback's blood. He didn't even have time to scream before he hit the ground.

I wiped the blood from my lips and purred as I felt the last of the blood slide down my throat. " That was good," I said out loud.

"What was good?" Asked a terrified voice from behind me. "Kim what are you doing?"

"Only taking what I need from them Mom." I replied with humorlessly. Mom, I am now a full-fledged vampire, I took the leap I promised myself I never would and I love it, it's much better than the shit I used to digest. Anyway, is dad home I need to see him."

"Oh, you'll see him alright Kimberly Ann-,"

"MOM, it's important where is dad? I have to see him about something now!" I screamed getting angry and having to hold myself back from giving my mom a couple of souvenir bite-marks.

"He's still at the space center working on his new project. He won't be home till 2:30 in the mourning. Why do you need him Kimmie?"

" I need to know why I feel pleasure when I hurt myself." I was getting anxious, I needed to know why this was happening to my right now and when or if it would stop.

"What are you talking about Kim what do you mean pleasure when you hurt yourself?"

"That usually happens when a vampire first tastes human blood, it happens because the vampire s body is going through a significant change that involves external and internal feelings. Be careful not to cut yourself until you get used to the blood. Of course I've never experienced it because I am clean and I really thought you would make the better choice not to Kimmie-cub." My father said to me with such disappointment that my heart almost stopped in my chest.

" Dad, I just couldn't stand it anymore. Bonnie, she was being such a bitch to Ron and I just… just snapped. No one talks to my Ron like that. So, I followed her and she went down the alley and I thought I needed to restrain her someway and chains came out of no where."

" What did you say happened," my dad asked with a look of wonder.

" Chains, I thought of them and they just appeared and pierced her hands. Then I took her body and dumped it then turned into her." I waited for my dad and when he said nothing I continued. I killed Tara and went to Ron's house."

My dad scratched the stubbles on his chin, apparently his new assignment had kept him from catching up on shaving. " Well, for one thing I've never heard of it this bad but there have been cases of this from time to time. You see the normal vampire attacks with bare hands and teeth but there have been some genetic effects from the marrying of vampires and a form of gypsy called a Larian. Like the pleasure, the effects only occur when human blood touches a vampire's tongue. I did not even know one was in the bloodline until now."

I was struck dumb as he finished his disturbing sting of information. The powers are not normal even for vampires.

He must have seen the look on my face because he said, " There are absolutely no bad side effects to the powers."

" I know dad but I'm a freak, even to vampires I'm just a freak.." I could not take it anymore I broke down and cried.

"Maybe you should get some sleep Kimmiecub," my mom said soothingly. Ok I said wiping tears from my eyes. I went upstairs, brushed my teeth, and threw up at the thought of what I'd done I'm a monster.

I'm done for tonight I need blood please get out of my room!


End file.
